story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan's Movie Plot Ideas
By Nathan James ''Movie ''Plot Ideas: 1. In a cabin there lived a malicious, silver wight named Josh Pigeon. Not a bloody rusty, scaly cabin, filled with sausages and a snooty smell, nor yet an incredible, sticky, dirty cabin with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a wight-cabin, and that means shelter. One day, after a troubling visit from the ogre Sarah Jones, Josh leaves his cabin and sets out in search of three rotten spells. A quest undertaken in the company of witches, ducks and scrawny tigers. In the search for the ogre-guarded spells, Josh Pigeon surprises even himself with his endurance and skill as a swordsman. During his travels, Josh rescues a katana, an heirloom belonging to Sarah. But when Sarah refuses to try laughing, their friendship is over. However, Sarah is wounded at the Battle of Ireland and the two reconcile just before Josh engages in some serious laughing. Josh accepts one of the three rotten spells and returns home to his cabin a very wealthy wight. 2. Whilst investigating the death of a local doctor, a smart actor called Barry Jones uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, golden dagger circulating throughout Wales. As soon as anyone uses the dagger, he or she has exactly 24 days left to live. The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look distorted. A marked person feels like a nippy gerbil to touch. Barry gets hold of the dagger, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into his mind: an urban monkey balancing on a simple doctor, an old newspaper headline about a drunk driving accident, a hooded dog ranting about hands and a drinking well located in a derelict place. When Barry notices his eyes have gerbil-like properties, he realises that the curse of the golden dagger is true and calls in his nephew, a swordsman called marcus jonas, to help. marcus examines the dagger and willingly submits himself to the curse. He finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. He finds the urban monkey balancing on a simple doctor particularly chilling. He joins the queue for a supernatural death. Barry and marcus pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded dog. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up? 3. A long, long time ago in a windy, windy galaxy... After leaving the snowy planet Scoboni, a group of trolls fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into an evil, space towers. Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Darth England, a red raptor capable of burglary and even cruelty. Terrified, a charming fairy known as Chloe Maglir flees the Empire, with her protector, Steven Smith. They head for Oxford on the planet Neptune. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. Smith uses his windy drill to defend Chloe. Smith and Fairy Chloe decide it's time to leave Neptune and steal a boat to shoot their way out. They encounter a tribe of wolverines. Smith is attacked and the fairy is captured by the wolverines and taken back to Oxford. Smith must fight to save Fairy Chloe but when he accidentally unearths a fragile gun, the entire future of the windy, snowy galaxy is at stake. 4. Action: A retired teacher teams up with a rookie cop to find lost friend. As the story unfolds, the retired teacher starts to discover the truth about with a street wise kid. By the finale, they manage to break out of 6 aliens, prove their worth and win the respect of their classmates. Think Jaws meets Spider Man. 5. Science Fiction: A professional gambler teams up with a insurance agent to find the lost ship. As the story unfolds, the professional gambler starts to discover the truth about with a high school guidance counselor. By the finale, they manage to break into 88 weapons, locate the aliens and win the respect of military leaders. Think Ghost Busters meets Matrix. 6. Charlotte Chan had always hated chilly Cambridge with its massive, modern mines. It was a place where she felt fuzzy. She was a remarkable, hopeful, wine drinker with dirty elbows and red toes. Her friends saw her as a vigilant, vague volcano. Once, she had even saved a thirsty old man that was stuck in a drain. That's the sort of woman he was. Charlotte walked over to the window and reflected on her industrial surroundings. The moon shone like boating giraffes. Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Boris Greenway. Boris was an energetic angel with ginger elbows and ample toes. Charlotte gulped. She was not prepared for Boris. As Charlotte stepped outside and Boris came closer, she could see the bitter glint in his eye. "I am here because I want blood," Boris bellowed, in an understanding tone. He slammed his fist against Charlotte's chest, with the force of 434 cats. "I frigging love you, Charlotte Chan." Charlotte looked back, even more irritable and still fingering the banana. "Boris, where's waldo," she replied. They looked at each other with jumpy feelings, like two tasteless, tan tortoises gyrating at a very selfish bar mitzvah, which had techno music playing in the background and two deranged uncles skipping to the beat. Charlotte regarded Boris's ginger elbows and ample toes. She held out her hand. "Let's not fight," she whispered, gently. "Hmph," pondered Boris. "Please?" begged Charlotte with puppy dog eyes. Boris looked active, his body blushing like a hushed, handsome hawk. Then Boris came inside for a nice glass of wine. Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Sci-fi